


一个毫无用处的月亮，一些很可能并不存在的岛和一个从未建立过的战俘劳改营

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: .1937年到1991年，都有很多很多很多囚犯，粗略估计有两千万，死在这些群岛上，但是一开始设立的背景和普真正来到露家的时间点对不上，也就是说，这个故事从本质上就是日常而荒谬的。所以它确实是曾经发生过又没发生过的事。.有以生存为前提的抹布普暗示。并不香。没有办法。这些群岛并非地狱，反而是后者垂涎于它们的残忍。当然有一顿老拳。（是毫无歧义的友情破颜拳！）以及对角色形象的极度损伤。这样的我也是第一次写，实验性质，甚至欢迎激烈的意见。.伊万认过错吗？我不知道。但是基尔伯特后悔过吗？读读看吧。.“口”一般是码。
Relationships: Prussia/Prussia (Hetalia)





	一个毫无用处的月亮，一些很可能并不存在的岛和一个从未建立过的战俘劳改营

**Author's Note:**

> .1937年到1991年，都有很多很多很多囚犯，粗略估计有两千万，死在这些群岛上，但是一开始设立的背景和普真正来到露家的时间点对不上，也就是说，这个故事从本质上就是日常而荒谬的。所以它确实是曾经发生过又没发生过的事。  
> .有以生存为前提的抹布普暗示。并不香。没有办法。这些群岛并非地狱，反而是后者垂涎于它们的残忍。当然有一顿老拳。（是毫无歧义的友情破颜拳！）以及对角色形象的极度损伤。这样的我也是第一次写，实验性质，甚至欢迎激烈的意见。  
> .伊万认过错吗？我不知道。但是基尔伯特后悔过吗？读读看吧。  
> .“口”一般是码。

『基尔伯特整整消失了一个多月，大家大概才想起他，也就是说直到伊万提起“阁下，国口家口意口识口体的整个人突然失踪可能真的是大难的先兆而不是潜逃，过去有某些先例……”那些忙昏了头的老蛆才开始紧张，马上抓起电话和互相撞个满怀。必须加以高度重视，积极行动，立刻制定计划，这样那样，那样这样，这样那样。老话套话。好像为了用冗杂掩盖事件本身的严重性似的，他们拿可以绞进碎纸机的破碎文档纸头和青苔屑末，盖在糟糕的后果的卵上保温。

将要孵出的事件当然就归伊万解决了。名义上是休假，实际上也是“访口问”和“反映”，即使汇报的结果没有任何用处。他对于这意外的假期并不兴奋，他甚至不能想象基尔伯特身上发生了什么，他的脑子多少转不过来。  
给基尔伯特开过车的司机说，那位“大人”刚下车走了几百米（他的幸灾乐祸随唾沫星子喷到伊万脸上）被街边的警口察们一下就拷走了，什么都来不及说也来不及做，司机远远听到“打个电话”之类的语句，和听不懂的大概是叫骂。

伊万首先是觉得烦躁，然后气得笑了。基尔伯特的等级好像轮不得这些条子抓。他们甚至不认识他而把他当成了普通的日耳曼人。但是这下该去哪儿找他呢。

被莫名其妙逮住的甲口级口战口犯。

随行的年轻同志好像叫格里克思曼，是个不爱说话的小伙子。若有所思的棕色眸子偶尔才提起一点精神，像是从阴云里透出的一点光。伊万懒得多说，只是提醒他回去加带厚衣服和靴子，他们甚至不得不跑到北极圈里边去。好的。他回答。

好就好。』

『一等车厢竟然还有空位，伊万在行李箱里找书，最后发现自己一本也没带。他干脆拿铅笔在报纸的空白自己写诗。对于他，很难说那是伊万写的诗还是“别人通过伊万写的诗”。意口识口体才能玩的可爱小把戏。以前的稿子很大一部分都是交给基尔伯特然后不知所踪了，烧掉也好。可惜基尔伯特不烧日记。

应该给这位记录狂带纸和笔才对，一边这么想大个子一边写断了笔尖。没带小刀，还好在口袋里还有另一截铅笔头。他没敢继续写了，把笔头又放回去。格里克思曼在窗帘微微透露出的光里打瞌睡。』

『问了DDR境内的几个集中地，回答当然是没有。伊万都看出来数据明显有造假，他还必须赔笑，看着接受检口阅的囚犯们或疑惑或失神的目光，他们为基尔伯特而战过，甚至也有反对基尔伯特的支持他的，而现在所有人都看着他，不知道他是谁或是什么。他差点被一个汤匙之类的铁片砸中，看守随即用不堪入耳的粗话向他们大声呵斥，那些骨头架子无动于衷。想起自己以前的经历，伊万把汤匙掷了回去。这玩意儿很不容易做。他自己那把磨了一个多月。失主可能找不到了，但他希望那把勺子还能有人用。

塞了钱他才听说又一次囚犯大量迁移，往北边走，往西边走的大面积矿脉。计划里那些像月亮一样虚高得摘不下来的数字，还有令人咂舌的死亡率。塞在货运车厢里的魔鬼们的吼声直接逼疯了一个高口管之类的。怪事，连这些听起来都像套话。

当然基尔伯特也可能用假名，虽然人类的名字本来就是假名，但那是基尔伯特，基尔伯特甚至说不定跨越阿口尔口卑口斯口山脉回去和他弟弟秘密地住在一起了，伊万恶毒的想。他要求亲自翻阅囚犯花名册，剩下的检查他可以放水。他立刻被带到了资料室，于是他把那个名字拼写给格里克思曼，让他帮着一起找。』

『果然并没有按着字母顺序来。年轻人说。  
国口家点头。接下来他们真的必须去冻原找基尔伯特，虽然那很合理。硬指标，远北制造这几年必须在那儿搞出点业绩。他说谢谢，并拍拍他的肩。

他其实累得想吐了。

铁路颠簸，最后有一段因暴风雪而封死的线路，所有人不得不下车来一起铲雪。伊万铲得很快，还帮格里克思曼分担了一点，他边铲边抬头看地平线上快要被吹散的稀疏松林。看了几百年了，他还是觉得那原野像天国。一团风雪像冷水浇在他的口鼻处，他打个大喷嚏，一旁的妇人说上帝保佑。谢谢您。他说。

格里克思曼也在咳嗽。从车门里突然钻出来的列车员吆喝着让这一批休息的人来喝水。热气几乎一接触到玻璃立刻就凝成了美丽的霜花。

冻死了吧。伊万说。  
其实您可以不用屈尊和我们一起铲雪。格里克思曼告诉他。  
不不不不，同甘共苦。格里克思曼同志。伊万吓得一个激灵。冻死的应该是矿坑里的基尔伯特。这可不能说出来。

汽笛重新拉响，车轮滚动着冲破北风的屏障，行李箱在行李架上咣当作响，远远拉开的大团灰黑色蒸汽和列车本身是唯一在粘腻到近乎停滞的大雪中急速穿梭的东西。』

『轮渡恐怕会更颠簸。伊万站在舷梯下，仰望那夜色中庞大的黑影。探照灯扫过来，照着远处的水手剪影打着旗语。

他转身环视这个很不自然的港口。这地方还有低矮的楼房和像模像样的广场，广场中心当然是积了雪的纪念碑。自沙口皇以来就是流放地的地方建设得这么好，恐怕地基里埋了不少骨，脚边的运河同理。

通过常识就可以判断，但还有一部分的他就是知道。打心底知道。踏上阶梯的他能听到骨骸委屈的咔咔作响声。

随着悠长的哨声和解缆下锚，甲板摇晃起来，他攀紧栏杆。晕船的格里克思曼大概和行李一起躺在底舱。  
船首剪开坚冰。咔咔作响，与此同时，那个苍白的月亮也撕掉夜晚和积云的伪装，把挂在缆绳上的冰凌照得透亮。亮得连冰都无所遁形。

他以前说过，基尔伯特的发色很刺眼。因为银白会强烈反光，落在眼睛里和大片的雪，和讨厌的孱弱的月光一样。作为视野里唯一有温度的活物，他的背影却还是固执地溶入环境中，又难以忽视。  
你毫无用处。他对着月亮说。你只能反射阳光，你甚至没法照亮我看的报纸。哪怕你引起了潮汐，哪怕你稳定了时间。  
你令我作呕。

一个毫无用处的月亮。  
倾泻的光芒照亮在窄窄的河道上，照亮在一望无尽的大地上，月亮在轮渡上空走动，紧跟着它，指针似乎正指向世界的尽头，运河水里偶然间倏忽的反光，就像矿坑被堵死后唯一出口所透露的绝望的光线一样。』

『建得真好。这是伊万对这个劳口改口营的第一印象。甚至比他呆过的军营还要好，甚至比基尔伯特的地狱还要好。因为水泥墙，铁丝网，瞭望塔乃至防御工事，崭新美观，犹如镜面，带着刚出厂的金属冰凉凉的气味。管理区的走廊无穷无尽，清一色的铅灰色带了紧急封锁的铁门。

004558号。XX°XX′XX″，■■■■■■劳口改口营。

“欢迎您。”胖胖的看守长向他敬礼。  
伊万默默地把自己的特殊证件拿给他。他不相信出事时基尔伯特身上恰好没有这玩意儿，那就只剩瞬间被击倒——并制伏这种可能，还撕了证件。保证完成任务。保证达标。虽然抓基尔伯特是不错的。他忍不住苦笑。

“可恶的法口西口斯猪，畜生，人民的敌人，间口谍，我们怀疑他向外交换情报，绝对不该姑息……”

是的，是的，但是最口高口军口事口法口庭已经审判过他了，他被绞口死过，被枪口毙过，被注口射口毒口死过，他现在是我们的同志了，是的，请放了他，我们意口识口体是这样的存在……

伊万仍然恨基尔伯特。理所当然。这已经是流在血管里的东西，而当下他仅仅觉得麻烦，好想他只是跑来跑去帮同事擦屁股的倒霉蛋。够窝囊的。他按着眼眶里剧烈跳动的右眼球，长叹一口气。出于战口争和外o交以外的目的，他竟然把他俩的领口土基本都踏遍了。哈哈这非常荒谬。

“先生，这样一个罪大滔天的‘人’。”伊万抽出一小卷卢布塞给看守长。“让他在这里是不恰当的。或者是不正确的。无论从他有多坏或是他多有能力这两方面来说。这是另一种浪费。我们首口都方面需要他。”  
看守长的态度马上软化了下来。他用短胖的手指蘸着唾液立刻点数起钞票来，正着来一遍，反着又来一遍。“…好的，大人。但是我们没法马上放人。您知道，在这个节骨眼，我们还有一些纸要涂写……”  
那就好。伊万说。能放人就行。  
不过他想见基尔伯特一面。“如果真的同您所说的话，他是否真的在做间口谍或是类似的勾当，我需要当面盘问。40分钟。”

迎接访问的人们面面相觑。  
伊万抽出了第二卷卢布。还有手枪。真要讲安全问题的话，基尔伯特其实是能够徒手夺枪的。所以他没带子弹。还好其他人都不知道。

请您等一下吧。

他看见格里克思曼在房间另一边往本子上记着什么。戴着眼镜的年轻人眼神锐利得多了，呆头呆脑原来是因为看不清吗。』

『走廊外面传来了脚步声。  
伊万理理衣领，站起来。门打开的一刹那他忍不住吞了一口唾沫。

现在基尔伯特穿着以天气来说薄得难以置信的囚衣，颧骨恐怖的突起，银白色的头发短得像刚割后的一茬草，眼窝底一边是很重的青黑色眼袋，另一边残留着紫红色的淤斑。他已经站不直了，微微弓着背，向内弯的变形的膝盖和细瘦的腿颤栗着，如果不是那双仍旧血红而暴戾的眼睛伊万肯定认不出他。类似鞭痕的东西从领口爬出来一丁点。

糟糕的审口问和拷口打技术。还是他殴打基尔伯特打得好看一点。  
伊万知道自己这个想法非常愚蠢。但他一下子不知道该和基尔伯特说什么。他清清嗓子。

随行的管理人员，跟得紧紧的看守们相互看了看，从门口一个个走出去了。

Gratulieren,Ivan Braginsky. 竟然是基尔伯特先开口。

……Wie bitte? 伊万硬着头皮说。他竟然忘了这一茬。他跟基尔伯特可以说德口语啊。  
但真正把他的心揪起来的是，基尔伯特看起来完全就是个俄口罗口斯人了。基尔伯特什么时候都该是基尔伯特，但是他变得和伊万看见的所有囚犯一样，冷漠僵硬，麻木不堪，带上了一直使伊万惊惧的，没有边界的荒野的粗犷和残暴，不再会有人第一眼就觉得他是个德口国口人。

他变得就像俄口罗口斯人，他的国口民，他的家人。

祝贺你。伊万·布拉金斯基。基尔伯特又说了一遍。  
伊万打了个寒战，然后举起手掌示意基尔伯特暂停一下。格里克斯曼没有离开，他静静地坐在那儿看着两人。

他不理基尔伯特“这家伙可听不懂我们说话”的表情，走过去。年轻人并没有站起来。

“尊敬的格里克斯曼同志。我亲爱的小伙子。”伊万掏出一包好烟。黑市没有牌子，但是里面加的大口麻口叶够劲儿。他把它拍给他。“您值得信赖吗？您能为我们保守秘密吗？您看。”他把手枪的枪口对准了年轻人。“它也在诚挚地看着您，恳求您帮忙呢。”

格里克斯曼十分冷静。他抽出一根烟，摸遍身上没找到打火机，竟用拿烟的手捂住枪口，另一只手摊开跟伊万讨要打火机。伊万感到甚至背后的基尔伯特也跟着一惊。  
他把打火机给他。  
格里克斯曼点燃，叼住，深吸一口，喷吐的烟雾让伊万皱起眉头：“先生，我也十分尊敬您。是好货。我一个字都不会说的。您放心。烟草永远比枪子儿能收买人。”

大个子松了口气。

转回去，基尔伯特的脸说那是把空枪吧。  
你猜。伊万翻个白眼。

“他们撕了本大爷的证件。一点办法都没有。”  
基尔伯特劈头盖脸突然就来一句。一点没猜错，第一句就是这个。

“……建得真好啊伊万。根本没法跑出去。比有些集口中口营建得还好。但是你到底有没有考虑过这玩意儿的工作效率？”  
伊万扫了一眼格里克斯曼。后者正在劲头上打瞌睡。还是先放心听基尔伯特毫无逻辑的大倒苦水好了。

…………  
不知道为什么基尔伯特想说话好像很困难。可能他没什么体力。此时他正扭头看着另一边窗外灰的像脏棉絮一样的天空。

“死了很多人。”基尔伯特简洁地说。  
连基尔伯特都嫌死的人多，可能是真的人死的太多了。伊万决定回去还是汇报一下，哪怕毫无反响。

“DDR那边那个战俘营你去过了吧？虽然哪儿都一样……但是迁移到这边的路上很糟，零下几十度，没有食物，没有靴子，没有厕所，很多人的裤子都发霉变绿了。还有个婴儿。肿得像面团。臭掉了。他的母亲一直还在照顾那团面。”

“…采矿和伐木也死得不少。圆木压下来，死了，矿道坍塌，死了。本大爷本来也死了，但是离家这么远居然还活过来了，旁边那个家伙摔断了脊柱从肚子里戳出来…………为了能活着爬出来本大爷把他烤了。人肉吃着还行，就是缺点盐。所有能找到的肉都必须要吃。”

“……地球这东西带着地下的宝藏沿轨道运行，不仅包括金、铅、钨和铀，还带着无法腐烂的尸体。这里是冻土，死的人永远都冻在那儿。纪念碑似的。”

你真的知道你在做多么残忍的事吗伊万。

这句话居然有一天会被基尔伯特用来质问他。伊万真的想笑。

“你有什么质问我的资格？”他一把拎起基尔伯特的领子。意外的基尔伯特竟然变得这么轻，轻到能让他拎起来。基尔伯特自己抓着伊万的手，他比起怕被勒不如说更怕伊万撕烂他的衣服。

“当然没有。”基尔伯特干笑两声。“当然没有。”他掰伊万的手让伊万放开他。“本大爷只单纯觉得不合理而已。”  
伊万放开他。“我没有决定权，小基尔。”他低声说。

基尔伯特嘲讽地笑了。他垂下眼睛。

伊万看看自己的手指。掐基尔伯特那一下就让他的指肚沾上了透明的黏腻的液体。不知道那是什么。他突然感到不快，和不安。  
既然基尔伯特这么虚弱就可以轻易压制了。他把基尔伯特拉近，仔细检查他的眼睛，掰来掰去看鼻梁，掰开嘴看他的牙齿。你简直就像那些守卫。基尔伯特含着他的拇指拿气声笑他。

可能没事吧。

他想顺便看一眼格里克斯曼的动向，稍微转了一下身刚好和没反应过来的犯人贴在一起。基尔伯特毫无征兆地开始剧烈发抖，他推了一下伊万，让伊万反而看见他突然产生的极度恐惧和失常。

伊万盯着那双眼睛。  
他把基尔伯特的裤子扒了下来。

那胯间布满骇人的齿印、抓痕和瘀斑，阴口茎上还有划伤，有脓点，伊万都不知道那是不是性病。

呕。

“想活着啊。”基尔伯特笑得惨淡。伊万还是从没见过他这样。他印象里的基尔伯特即使境况悲惨，或心惊胆战，从没有认过输。

！  
他照着基尔伯特的正脸来了一拳。基尔伯特微微偏了一下头。鼻血汩汩地流出来。』

『两人沉默地相对。血沿着基尔伯特的脸落到地上。他没有去擦。

伊万的指甲和关节在掌心里嘎吱作响。他不知不觉间用尽了全身力气攥紧拳头。明明没有多少时间，伊万也不想生气，或者和尊严和荣誉什么的都毫无关系。但他从心底到脚趾都在刺痛。难以名状的东西更多是绝望。如果连基尔伯特都认输的话，如果连基尔伯特都认输的话……如果连基尔伯特都认输的话。  
基尔伯特那边呈现出一种无表情的眼神。更多的还有一种疑惑，一种毫无归宿的疑惑。他好像开始对到目前为止的生存方式产生了质疑和动摇。为此他自己把裤子拾起来穿好。

伊万松开手，活动活动手指。换位思考，如果是他自己的话，也很难保证在这里不失去希望。他有点想哭，不得不抬头看着天花板。

“算了，赶紧把你带的补给品拿过来。”基尔伯特拿袖口擦擦鼻血。“是我错了。”

他居然认错了。  
伊万下意识掏掏口袋，那截短短的铅笔头扎了他的手指。他拿给基尔伯特。看着基尔伯特手臂的动作。基尔伯特把它慢慢地塞进肛门。

“只能这么藏。”基尔伯特回答他。“如果滞留时间再长下去，本大爷给你写信。为了监口听你肯定收得到。”

对不起。伊万不出声地说。  
基尔伯特只是看他一眼。

接下来是衣服。伊万只带了自己的几件旧大衣，如果把基尔伯特的衣服拿过来基尔伯特肯定要闹。  
他看着基尔伯特试穿，突然意识到基尔伯特并不能穿多久。会被抢走。“你拿去换其他物资吧。”他告诉基尔伯特。  
“为什么？”基尔伯特仔细拉紧衣领，扣好扣子。“能穿多久穿多久。”  
至少注意仪表的那个基尔伯特还比较熟悉。

他不得不和基尔伯特交换靴子，看着他拿走那双五成新的靴子而感到惋惜。幸好基尔伯特那双表面上好像没破洞。直到基尔伯特提醒他那里面似乎有虱子。伊万的所有五官都要拧到一起去了。基尔伯特终于被逗笑起来。

“走吧走吧。”基尔伯特笑着驱赶他。“趁看守起疑之前先走。” 

他努力踮起脚拥抱了伊万。伊万的心脏再次揪紧起来。家人。基尔伯特是蓄积起所剩无几的全部的感情来面对他的。  
基尔伯特竟然也能被他认为是家人。尽管他自己以前期盼过这种事。  
“■■■。”  
会作为人尽量活下去的。基尔伯特向他保证。

伊万走过去摇醒格里克思曼。年轻人打着哈欠醒过来，茫然地看着他。真睡也好装睡也好，伊万只希望他把嘴闭得紧紧的。有问题的话他最后会不惜花费做掉他。  
格里克思曼揉揉太阳穴，摇摇晃晃地站起来想迈步。又突然想起来什么似的愣在原地。他开始揪自己衣服上的扣子，所有的扣子。那一捧扣子他全都交给了基尔伯特。  
“啊……真是雪中送炭。”基尔伯特喜出望外。他特别地看了伊万一眼，生怕被后者抢走。“我们那儿正需要这个……”

格里克思曼躲着伊万质询的目光。“是的，伊万先生。这是‘礼节’。我也曾坐过牢……”  
“真是意外，愿意帮助‘我们’这样被领口袖抛弃的人。”基尔伯特笑得卑鄙。“祝您好运……您肯定能成就一番大事业。”

他领着格里克思曼走出去了。基尔伯特被押向反方向。看守长谄媚而密集的献词伊万一个字母也听不进去。他只顾着点头。  
但是格里克思曼，下次给这个小同志留个好差事吧。也为了能多留意。确实是个很厉害的人。基尔伯特看人的眼光还行。』

『回程没有月亮了，只剩漫天模糊的星辰。伊万放心地看着它们。

但是基尔伯特，后悔了吧。他想。  
一直以来基尔伯特因为逞强都表现出毫无悔意的样子，幽默的是，现在在这个岛上，他的群岛中的一个好像折磨得他打心眼里屈服了。  
算起来，想要基尔伯特死的人，想要支持基尔伯特站上顶点的人，或者为了冬妮娅和娜塔莉亚而战斗的人，所有人都关在一起。于是大家终于开始合作。或者继续互相冲突。  
问他这个问题的是基尔伯特，还是太好笑了。对他和基尔伯特自己都是。

那他错了吗？  
伊万不知道。黑暗而粗砺的洪流冲击着他。那里面有记忆，有感情，有真正发生过的事的图像，他难以挣脱。

因为我赢了，你输了，基尔伯特。他曾经这么告诉他。  
你早晚也会输。基尔伯特曾这么诅咒他。

……  
反正基尔伯特认错了。  
伊万暂时放开基尔伯特的图像，往睡意的黑暗淤滞的水底下沉。他可以说半个多月没睡过觉。』

『四个多月后基尔伯特回来了。伊万二话没说给他找了具新口鲜口尸口体。那实在瘦得太可怕了。  
就好像那些劳口改口营是从未存在过的，浮空的群岛一样。没人再提起某些事，也没再见过格里克思曼同志。大家都熟视无睹。伊万之前就说过，那不过仅仅是个毫无意义的月亮。』


End file.
